


Curiosity Isn't Just For Cats

by winter_storm



Series: Pieces expantion [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Nekotalia, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_storm/pseuds/winter_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred never though of himself as a cat person but what kind of hero would he be if he left the poor animal outside in a rainstorm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look What The Rain Dragged In

It was raining outside. This had been expected though, the weather forecast had said as much. What the forecast had not mentioned was that rainstorm was a fucking understatement for the monsoon that met the twenty year old when he got out of class that day. 

“Thirty percent chance of rain my ass.” Alfred mumbled as he crouched under the already crowded overhang connected to the science building of his university. Now if it had just been five or so people under the overhang there wouldn’t have been any problem he would have been fine just standing there waiting and making small talk till there was a break in the weather but as five classes had gotten out at the same time there were more like forty people trying to share the sparse space under the small awning. 

Alfred looked at the downpour. Well it was just water it couldn’t be that bad and he was on his way home after all. At least it wasn’t like he would have to sit through a whole class period soaked to the bone after all. He would just get home and change out of his wet clothes. He could handle that.

His decision made Alfred found his cousin and best friend Mattie and told him farewell. The quiet boy nodded at his cousin and gave him a small wave goodbye. Mattie was not willing to leave the square of refuge the overhang provided since unlike Alfred he had 4 more classes to attend before his day was over. 

Alfred zipped up his windbreaker hoping the waterproofing of the jacket would provide some protection if only a little. He flipped up the collar and with one final deep breath he ran out from under the buildings protection. He had only been out in the rain for about 30 seconds when he realized that he really should have just waited it out after all he didn’t have anywhere else he had to be right now. It was too late to turn back at this point though. Once you were already soaked it didn’t matter if you got wetter anyway. 

He heard a few of his friends call to him and wave from their various refuges as he ran past. The loudest of them had been Gilbert the self professed Prussia who had even been able to drown out the pounding rain with his greeting to Al. 

Soon all the sounds of the bustling campus were behind him and the only sound was the slap slap slap of his water logged shoes hitting the pavement as his ran towards his apartment. It seemed the only person stupid enough to be running or out at all in this sort of weather was himself. Well at least he didn’t have to worry about running into other people if no one else was out and about. He didn’t want to knock down anyone because he didn’t want to raise his face to the rain. He loved running into people normally but a rainstorm was not the ideal time to meet new people, even for someone who was as much of a social butterfly as Alfred was. 

He did start to slow down, as he got closer to his apartment building. He was starting to get a little winded and the cold rain trickling under the collar of his jacket wasn’t helping any. He was completely soaked trough and shaking a little. Why couldn’t it be raining when it was warm outside? Or if it had to be cold why couldn’t it be cold enough to snow? Snow was fun and wet; rain was just wet.

As Alfred ducked under the awning of a small café down the block from his building to catch his breath before the final dash to the warm comfort of home he heard something. It wasn’t the crash of thunder or the pitter-patter of rain, or even the splash of a car going too fast through a puddle. It was much softer and much gentler than any of the sounds that should be heard during a storm. 

He couldn’t exactly tell you what made him do it but soon he was turning away from his building and darting down the alley on the side of the café instead looking for the source of the sound. It wasn’t as if he could get any wetter after all. What could a short detour do? There was nothing that a little longer in the rain could do he was probably already going to end up with a cold, shoes that would take a week to dry, and a set of cloths he may never wear again. The damage was done at this point besides how could he not investigate the sound.

All he could think as he stood over the box was that saying ‘curiosity killed the cat.’ He thought it was rather ironic since the sound had actually led him to exactly that, a cat. Down the alley he had found a small cat ducking under a cardboard box for refuge and balefully meowing for help. Now Alfred didn’t much like cats. He found them generally standoffish and haughty. He preferred a playful energetic puppy.

Despite his general dislike of cats he couldn’t just leave the animal. It was pouring outside and cats were notorious for their dislike of water. It took him only about half a minute to decide what to do. He crouched down and lifted the box off of the animal. A pair of slightly pitiful and pleading green eyes stared up at him from the fluffy face. The cat gave an inquisitive mrow that melted the college student’s heart. What kind of hero wouldn’t even save a cat? He held out his hand for the cat to sniff for approval before carefully lifting the soaked animal into his arms. 

Before Alfred knew what had happened he was at the door to his apartment building cat in tow. He looked between the small cat and the no pet’s allowed sign through the window of the building. Well that wasn’t going to stop him. “Hang on little buddy.” He said to the cat as he carefully slipped the cat between his windbreaker and soaked tee shirt. He would have to smuggle the cat inside, but he refused to leave the cat out in the rain. He would figure out a long-term plan later when it wasn’t raining. 

The small furry animal, also soaked, curled up against Alfred and shivered slightly in the little pouch the windbreaker made to hold him. Despite being wet and cold the cat made no noise or sharp movements to alert anyone that he was there at all to Alfred’s relief. 

He had made it up the stairs to his third floor apartment door all he had to do was get inside and he was home free; no one would be the wiser. He was just breathing a sigh of relief when “Alfred, bonjour mon ami.” His head screamed ‘uh oh.’ 

Alfred was on pretty good terms with his neighbor Francis but still he wasn’t supposed to have a cat, any pet really, inside the building. He sighed and turned with a false smile. “Hey Francis. I would love to talk but I would really like to get out of these wet clothes first.” He said with a vague gesture at his soaked jeans and a shake of his hair sending water droplets flying in all directions to make his point. 

Francis turned up his nose at the small spray from the American’s hair “Yes, yes, of course.” He said leaning in to kiss the younger man on each cheek in farewell. Unfortunately it was at this moment that his passenger made a hissing noise glaring up at the Frenchman. Alfred turned slightly pink at being caught with the animal. 

Francis was taken aback looking confused till the cat peered out of the V that Alfred’s windbreaker made. “Please don’t tell anyone Francis but he was just sitting out there in the rain and I couldn’t leave him like that I mean look at that cute little face.” He said pouting down at the cat that sent a small glare at him this time. 

Francis chuckled. “But of course Alfred. I will keep your petit friend a secret. We will just say you owe me a favor oui?” He said with a toss of his shoulder length blonde hair. 

Alfred sighed but there was no other option really. “Sure a favor just don’t tell the building manager.” He said resigned as he got his keys out and unlocked his door. 

“Au revoir Alfred, and don’t worry I will not tell a soul just remember that you owe moi a favor.” Francis said as he walked down the stairs with a lewd wink. 

Alfred rolled his eyes a little, but he couldn’t worry about it just now. He closed his door and removed his temporary passenger setting him on the floor to explore his temporary home. “Home sweet home little guy.” Alfred said as he stripped off his soaked jacket and shoes setting them by the door with his book bag. He hoped his textbooks weren’t ruined. 

Now in the comfort of his home he got a better look at the animal. It was a moderately sized cat really which meant it was most certainly a cat not a kitten. It was mainly a sort of off white color other than a patch covering one half of it’s face including it’s left ear and it’s tail which were a sort of toffee color. It had a black collar and a small nametag that read crumpet. That seemed like a slightly silly name to Alfred, but he wouldn’t dispute it. He was a bit disappointed to see the collar since that meant that the cat was probably someone’s pet. It seemed odd after less than an hour, but Alfred kind of liked the idea of having a pet even if it was a cat. “Well make yourself at home dude.” He said as he got a bowl of milk and set it down in front of the cat. “We’ll look for your owner tomorrow.” He said as he went to change clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first full length story I don't know how long it will be and will be updated slowly after the first 3 chapters. As you read please keep in mind that this has not been beta read so please point out any spelling errors so I can fix them. I love feedback good or bad. If anyone would be interested in being the beta for this story I would love the help. 
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this on my Pieces story it really convinced me this story was worth continuing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little piece of fluff  
> Winter_storm


	2. A Cat In The Home Is Worth Two In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred does his best to get his new pet settled.

Soon Alfred was back in a pair of grey sweatpants and t-shirt with the captain America shield on it. Despite his hair still being wet the rest of him was much dryer now. He saw the cat sitting curled up next to the bowl of milk looking a little worse for wear, but that was to be expected after all cats are not fond of water in the best of situations and a rainstorm was definitely not the best of situations. The milk appeared untouched but it had only been a couple of minutes. Alfred was sure he could find something to tempt the cat if milk didn’t appeal to it.

Alfred meant to sit on his sofa and get some school work done, but despite his best efforts to be a responsible student he found himself looking over the back of the sofa at the cat. The cat to its credit met his gaze straight on. It had a look on it’s face as if the say ‘may I help you.’ He didn’t know why but he found those bright green eyes staring back at him mesmerizing. He knew that cat’s eyes were unique, but this was something different. They weren’t like animal eyes at all they looked almost human. It should have scared him he supposed, but it didn’t really. For some reason this particular cat having such expressive eyes some how felt and seemed right to Alfred. He really would have liked to keep the little guy. 

Alfred shook his head and turned back to his work. He couldn’t think like that he had to find the owner that was the responsible thing to do after all. What sort of hero would keep the pet for himself? Alfred was determined to be a hero and that meant that he had to get this cat back home wherever that might be. However in the mean time he couldn’t help but find the slightly eccentric cat kind of cute. If the cat actually ere his he would have been distressed to lose the little guy especially in this weather. 

Alfred tried for another forty-five minutes to focus on his physics homework only to find himself with an almost completely blank sheet of paper staring back at him. Oh well he didn’t have classes tomorrow anyway. Surely one night of slacking off to play with his temporary roommate wasn’t going to do any harm. He put away his schoolwork and arranged his long legs on to floor so he was sitting beside the cat. He looked at the still untouched milk. “Not a fan of milk hun?” Alfred didn’t expect any kind of reply after all it wasn’t like the cat could understand him. To Alfred’s surprise the cat turned up his nose at the milk looking rather aristocratic which was a feet considering he was still drenched from his exposure to the rain. Despite Alfred’s dislike for the standoffish nature of cats the small gesture made the teenager laugh. 

He didn’t much care for milk himself so he couldn’t really judge the cat for ignoring the liquid. He picked up the bowl with a shrug. As Alfred went to rinse out the bowl he spoke to the cat that was peering around the small half wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. “Well let’s see if you don’t like milk I should probably get you some water and you have to eat something little fella.” He didn’t think the cat could live off of fast food and ramen the way Alfred did most of the time after all. Maybe he had some tuna cats were supposed to like fish right? It would be packaged tuna, but fish was fish the boy figured. It wasn’t like he had a lot of things to temp the cat with after all. He never expected to come home with a cat. Now that he had in fact brought a cat home he realized how very unprepared he was to actually care for the animal. 

As if sensing the boy’s slight panic at the idea of taking care of him the cat jumped up on the counter and rubbed against the human’s hand with a soft meow of what sounded like encouragement. Bolstered by the soft sound and the big green eyes looking up at him Alfred smiled and began searching for the can of tuna he was sure he had somewhere in his over stuffed cabinets. Finally locating the can behind his favorite breakfast cereal, lucky charms, Alfred gave a whoop of triumph. He quickly checked the date on the can. He was in luck he had plenty of time before the tuna went bad; at least according to the packing company. He set the can on the counter next to the cat and went to look for a can opener.

In no more than half a minute since he started his search for the can opened did he hear a metallic clatter. He looked around fro a minute not sure what the sound had been. Confused her took a step and his tow collided with the can of tuna. It had somehow migrated to the floor. It skidded a foot or so from the impact with Alfred foot and then stopped. He shrugged finding it odd but place the tuna back on the counter resuming his search. He had just turned his back when he heard the sound again. Sure enough when he looked down there was the can of tuna by his feet. Curiously he took the fish and set it on the counter near the cat and instead of turning around to look for the device watched the can. Not long after he moved his hand way the small cat hissed at the can and knocked it onto the floor with a triumphant look. It took more rounds of this for Alfred to decide his new furry friend definitely did not want to eat the tuna.

An hour later found both occupants of the little apartment on the couch watching the most recent James Bond movie. Alfred had made himself some grilled chicken while he tried to figure out what to feed the cat. To his surprise the cat had attacked a piece of chicken snatching it off of his plate and devoured it. He was relieved to find something the cat would eat though he would have preferred if it hadn’t come from his plate. With a shrug he gave the cat the serving of chicken and instead just reheated a few slices of pizza from the previous night for himself. After consuming their food Alfred did his best to dry the cat with a fluffy towel from his bathroom. During this endeavor he had discovered that the cat was most definitely male. For some reason that discovery just made the name crumpet sound more ridiculous. “We need to get you a better name dude.” He said rubbing the cat behind the ears. The animal purred and turned around a few times before curling up next to Alfred on the couch for the entire movie. Alfred had somehow begun the absentmindedly pet the cat in long stroked from his head half way down his back. The animal curled a bit closer to Alfred feeling very grateful for being found by the nice man. 

At the conclusion of the film it seemed that the human had decided it was time to retire to bed. He went to what must be his bedroom with a yawn. He came back only five minutes later. The cat, who had stayed on the couch, looked up at his entrance. The boy was wearing a pair of pajama pants his comforter draped over his shoulders like a cape. He laid a fluffy warm blanket over the cat. “Sleep well little guy.” He said. He gave the cat an affectionate scratch. His large hand just the right size to scratch behind the animal’s ear and at that one spot under his chin at the same time. At the scratch the cat purred loudly do the human would be sure to hear. Alfred laughed a little. “We’ll get you sorted out tomorrow don’t you worry cause I’m a hero.” The last part was punctuated with a yawn. 

The boy once again disappeared into the bedroom. A pair of bright green eyes watched his retreat. This was the best night the cat had in a long time. He would do an awful lot in order to stay here with the boy if he could. After all a cat in the home must be worth two in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the start of the news stuff for this story. I hope it lives up to the first chapter. It is a little bit shorter, but that is because of how I actually ended up writing it after I had half finished chapter three and realized there were a lot of little holes I wanted to fill in before moving on so I'm sorry if it is a little slow and short and boring, but it will pick up soon. Next we meet Arthur for real.
> 
> I have most of the third chapter already written but after that updates will slow down. Sorry but I am a busy person and can't devote as much time as I would like to writing. 
> 
> In case anyone is wondering the title of this chapter is supposed to be a play on the saying a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. It is a quite a stretch to connect that I know, but titles are not my strongest suit. I again would appreciate any help with spelling of grammar mistakes I might have made so that I can fix them.
> 
> Winter_Storm


	3. A Cat Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we meet the man behind the cat.

Arthur woke a little disoriented but not terribly so after all he knew what had happened. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand everything he just couldn’t communicate. That wasn’t entirely true after all. It was a good deal more complex than that really. Besides he still had ways of letting people know at least the most basic of emotions in his furry state. He had already proved as much a few times that night.

Alfred had gone to sleep about two hours ago curled up basically wearing his comforter. Arthur had to admit that the boy was slightly endearing. It of course helped that if it weren’t for the boy he would have woken up in a back alley covered in every manner of filth that his mind could think of. As it was he woke up curled up on a couch cocooned in a warm snuggly blanket. 

Wake up wasn’t exactly the proper term for it exactly it was more like came to really. As cats rarely sleep for more than a few hours at a time he had been very much awake when the change happened. He usually was awake for ‘the change’ as he preferred to be as awake as possible for the few hours he was allowed to be in human form. So he had burrowed into the soft blanket so he would be modestly covered when he changed and waited for the clock to tick down the final minutes to midnight. 

His big green eyes watched the second hand as it made its final rotation around the big illuminated face of the clock. As the hand slipped past the vertical position signaling the hour a slight blonde man took the place of the small cat. The only sign that they were the same person were the exact same expressive bright green eyes. Over the past few years Arthur had gotten used to going from cat to man and back, but he still disliked it. The worst part being that no matter what he always ended up naked. Being a modest man Arthur felt very uncomfortable constantly transforming into a stark naked man at midnight. He found himself thankful for the boy’s poor house keeping habits since it resulted in suitable cloths scattered about the floor. He didn’t like a dirty house, but he was thankful to have something other than the blanket to cover himself with. 

He threw on a pair of sweatpants pulling the drawstring as tight as it would go and grabbed a plain blue tee shirt. It wasn’t the best-looking outfit, but as long as they were cloths Arthur couldn’t care less what they looked like at the moment. After getting dressed he glanced at the clock. He would have a little over six hours before he was back to being a cat. He stood in the doorway to the student’s bedroom. He was frozen there with indecision. He knew the responsible thing to do would be to wake the young man and explain everything, but people so rarely took that well. He wanted to thank the boy properly though. He didn’t want to scare him though so he just stood there trying to decide between which was the better of two bad choices.

A flash of lightening lit up the room and made Arthur’s decision for him. He didn’t expect the boy to keep him around once he learned the truth, but he wasn’t sure how long he would make it in this rain. If Alfred hadn’t picked him up he may not even be alive now. He sighed and left the doorway. He would tell the boy everything once the weather wasn’t so dangerous. He would be fine of course, but one night where he didn’t have to worry about where he might wake up the fallowing day couldn’t hurt. 

Arthur dug in the boy’s book bag pulling out a sheet of loose-leaf paper from a notebook. Next he set about locating a black pen. With his newly acquired supplies he sat down at the small table in the kitchenette area of the apartment to compose his note. He probably shouldn’t have done anything really, but he felt the overwhelming urge to tell his savior a little about himself. 

He wanted to tell the boy about who he was as a person, but that wasn’t terribly important since if all went well the boy never had to know that the cat he had unwittingly saved was also a man. However if he did intend to stay for at least a short while it wouldn’t hurt for the boy to know a few of his preferences at any rate. If Arthur actually intended to take refuge and comfort in this little apartment he might as well make sure that he got the sort of things he liked. The boy had made a few mistakes already assuming that Arthur was a normal cat, and though cats enjoyed things like milk and fish Arthur was not overly fond of either.

He tapped his pen on the paper a few times. It was at this time that he discovered he wasn’t even sure of his savior’s name. How odd that seemed. Here he was about to go through the basic small talk you would when meeting a person, in note form, and he didn’t even knowing to whom he was writing this letter. He wasn’t accustomed to going through people’s things, but he felt it would be far too impersonal to just write all the information down so he started looking.

He got rather distracted as he observed his surroundings actually. He had of course been allowed to wander around the place and explore. As a cat the boy had told him to make himself at home, but he instead had just curled up on the floor and stared at the milk trying to decide if he was desperate enough to drink it. He had decided against it sure that he could find something more suitable later which he had of course with a little help. However his dilemma concerning the milk had resulted in him not even really taking a good look at the apartment. 

It was a small place but the resident had crammed all sorts of personal items in every available place. There were many picture of him some with friends others with a boy who must be his brother if looks were anything to go by. There was one of the boy when he was little. He was in chaps, boots, a cowboy hat, and had a gold star pinned to a leather vest. He was sitting on a pony with a huge grin. The picture made Arthur laugh as he picked it up. He turned it around and it small precise writing it read: Alfred’s first trip to his grandparent’s ranch at age six. Alfred, he thought turning the picture back over to look at the beaming child. The name suited him. Alfred it was. 

His task of writing the boy was put on hold as he continued to poke around the apartment. The more he learned of this boy the more he wanted to stay her with him. In every new picture or memento of what had brought this new person to be on a collision course with his own life he grew more attached. It wasn’t smart, and deep down Arthur knew that. Getting attached only meant it would be that much harder when Alfred got rid of him. That was the only way this could end after all. Taking in a stay cat was one thing. Taking in a stray cat that was really a man cursed to be a cat during the day and a human at night was something completely different. The teenager may act more like a child than most kids did, but a man cursed to be a cat was a hard sell even to the most trusting people. 

As time dragged on Arthur had found a photo album documenting all of the boys achievements as the years passed. He felt that by going through these photographs he started to understand the boy more. He was athletic, smart, funny, and ambitious. He wanted to be a cowboy, an astronaut, a doctor, and above all else a hero. It seemed that as he got older where most children grow out of wanting to be a hero he hadn’t. He had traded the heroes in comic books for the heroes that walk like normal people. The boy who had clearly wanted to be a super hero when he grew up had grown up and now just wanted to be a hero. He didn’t require super powers or expensive gadgets, just a reason to fight for a cause. It was childish in a way, but Arthur could respect the desire to fight for something that you feel in your heart is right. If Alfred wasn’t a hero he may have just left Arthur on the street but Alfred was a hero, or at any rate he was to Arthur.

The man had gotten lost in his exploration and discovery of the boy whose house he was now in. He had a little over and hour before he was back to being a cat. Realizing this Arthur sat on the floor so he could use the low table in front of the couch to write his note. He puzzled over how to start it for a moment. He now felt he knew much more about the boy then when he first tried to write this note including that his name was Alfred. Still could he just start the note like that? There was nothing for it now if he didn’t start now he may not write the note at all. 

He could see the streaks of orange that announced the suns arrival as he was finishing his note. Now on a crisp white piece of paper it read:

 

Alfred,  
I see that you have found Arthur, your new furry companion. I am aware that his tag reads crumpet but please disregard that as he would rather be called Arthur or if you insist on some other kind of name may I suggest scone. He will respond to either but he much prefers Arthur as he finds the tradition of giving pets odd or ‘cute’ names absurd. If you are curious he is a 27, in cat years, Scottish fold. 

To avoid any unfortunate food mishaps I feel you should know that he prefers chicken to fish and would much rather drink tea than milk or water. His preference would be earl grey or English breakfast tea but any variety will do. 

He shows little interest in things like balls of yarn or boxes of tissue, but he enjoys lying on books or watching telly though he may try to change the channel. His favorites are old James Bond movies, and Doctor Who. He also responds favorable to music of the punk rock and British invasion variety. 

Arthur likes to sleep in a sort of nest or bed comprised of old cloths and warm blankets. If you would supply him with such things I’m sure he would appreciate it. He won’t claw anything or destroy your furniture and he has all his shots so there is no need to worry about that sort of thing.

In conclusion I would ask that you please refrain from looking for his previous owner. He was not happy there and would much prefer to stay here with someone who will do his or her best to make sure he is well cared fro and happy.

Sincerely yours,   
A cat person

 

Arthur had spent a good while trying to decide how best to end the note. He couldn’t very well sight his name as he had given it to his cat form. Getting a note instructing you to call your new cat Arthur from someone named Arthur would hardly be taken seriously. In the end he had decided that the best way to describe him was a cat person. It was a little misleading and he knew that but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true and he would prefer not to lie to Alfred if he could avoid it. He knew that all of this was a deception, but he also knew this might be the closest thing to a home he had ever had. 

He looked over the letter one last time. He had thought about including a bit about how he was not a terribly affectionate cat, but decided against it. It was true that even in cat form he didn’t show a great deal of affection towards people, but he reminded himself that he had decided to do whatever he had to stay here and if that meant being more affectionate then he would be the most affectionate cat ever. I wouldn’t be so bad being affectionate to the idiot boy anyway. Alfred did have his moments after all. 

Arthur sighed as he folded the note neatly into a little triangle so it would stand up on the table and scrawled Alfred across the front in precise cursive. He set the pen back where he had gotten it and made sure that everything was back where it should be. He found himself once again at the doorway to Alfred’s room the snuggly blanket wrapped around him. . He looked at the young American for one last moment as a human.

As he watched the boy sleep the sun started to rise flitting through the blinds on the living room window. The shafts traveled up Arthur’s body as the sun rose. As the light grew he shrank. His body was swiftly covered in cream and caramel colored fur. His ears grew longer and slightly pointed. His delicate hands became soft padded paws. In only a matter of minutes the small Scottish fold had once again replaced the man only the green eyes remaining. Arthur wriggled out of the cloths that had pooled around his shrunken body. He grabbed the blanket in his mouth and dragged it with him to the foot of the bed. He jumped up onto the covers and curled. He burrowed into the blanket only his furry head sticking out of the tight nest. A cat person indeed, he thought as he closed his green eyes and softly purred as he fell asleep at the boy’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a while since I haven't started on the next one but please stick with me I am going to keep working on this, and try to update as fast as I can without sacrificing quality for speed.
> 
> This chapter need up being a bit longer than the others, but I don't think that is a bad thing so I didn't try to cut it down any. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Winter_Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full length story I don't know how long it will be and will be updated slowly after the first 3 chapters. As you read please keep in mind that this has not been beta read so please point out any spelling errors so I can fix them. I love feedback good or bad. If anyone would be interested in being the beta for this story I would love the help. 
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this on my Pieces story it really convinced me this story was worth continuing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little piece of fluff  
> Winter_storm


End file.
